


Ten Years Ago

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years and Juudai has something for Yubel to remember the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Ago

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Ten Years Ago  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** 115|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus 'energy'; written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #79, write a fic that is K rated.  
 **Summary:** It's been ten years and Juudai has something for Yubel to remember the occasion.

* * *

Juudai presented Yubel with a small wrapped package. It wasn't very well wrapped but the effort had been made. Yubel stared at it, then at him. 

“Juudai?” 

“Happy anniversary!” He grinned, clearly very pleased about something or other. “It's been ten years.” 

Yubel blinked all three eyes before it clicked as to what he meant. Ten years earlier, he'd kept his promise in the most wonderful way possible. Ten years earlier, he'd fused their souls, making certain that no matter what, they'd never be separated again. Even when Juudai's mortal flesh faded and he passed to his next incarnation, Yubel would come back to him. 

“Thank you.” Yubel leaned forward to kiss him. “Happy anniversary.” 

**The End**


End file.
